Blurry
by Blue-Eyes-Baka
Summary: a song fic. Song: Blurry by Puddle of Mudd. Pairing: Soriku Sora x Riku


_Everything's so blurry  
And everyone's so fake  
And everybody's empty  
And everything is so messed up  
Pre-occupied without you  
I cannot live at all  
My whole world surrounds you  
I Stumble then I crawl_

Awoken by the loud snoring of two others beside me, I picked myself up off the cold grass. Donald and Goofy were sleeping quite peacefully on the grass, but snoring quite loudly. I sighed and walked on a little, looking around.

Only recently had I awoken in a quiet little town called Twilight Town, and only recently had I figured out I'd lost a year's worth of memories. During my sleep I'm disturbed by dreams of white hallways and people in black cloaks—like that Organization XIII I've been hearing so much about. A small, nagging feeling that someone was trying to tell me something during my sleep…whenever I hear the voice though, I wake up.

I walk on, reaching a narrow path. The only things I can see around me are hills, grass, my friends, our Gummi Ship and the narrow path, winding toward the horizon. I started following the path, just wanting to have some time to relax.

You could be my someone  
You could be my scene  
You know that I'll protect you  
From all of the obscene  
I wonder what you're doing  
Imagine where you are  
There's oceans in between us  
But that's not very far

I stare up at the dark sky; dotted with the stars of other worlds. I stopped walking, still staring at the stars.

One of those stars is Destiny Islands, where Kairi's waiting for me… for me, and for Riku.

Riku's in one of those worlds…It's weird, when I think about it. Each of those worlds is only about a five minute trip in the Gummi Ship, but I still can't find him. It's as if … as if Riku doesn't want to be found, as if he just wants to be alone. But I have to find him …

_ Take care of her_. The last thing he ever said to me … why do I feel so angered by that? I knew from the moment Kairi arrived that things would change, and sure enough, Riku had started trying to get Kairi's attention. He'd stopped wanting to hang with me alone, and only come out if it were the three of us. I think Kairi thought we were _both_ competing for her attention, but little did she know, it was her and I that were competing. Competing for Riku's attention.

Can you take it all away?  
Can you take it all away?  
When you shoved it in my face  
This pain you gave to me  
Can you take it all away?  
Can you take it all away?  
Well you shoved it in my face

Why did Riku have to turn to the darkness? He was originally supposed to have the Keyblade … I guess I was just a plan B sort of thing. But…if Riku is the true Keyblade Master, then why did _he_ get consumed by the darkness? Why not me?

I would've rather been over come with Darkness. Riku's stronger, braver and over all just better at everything than me.

I wonder where you are, Riku. 

Everyone is changing  
There's no one left that's real  
So make up your own ending  
And let me know just how you feel  
'Cause I am lost without you  
I cannot live at all  
My whole world surrounds you  
I Stumble then I crawl

I sit down cross-legged on the path, still looking at the stars. When Riku had left me, I didn't know how to react … everything he'd done, going alongside the darkness, letting himself be used as a puppet to Ansem's power…it hurt to think about it.

Riku…you'd been my life, everything to me. I looked up to you, and I loved you. Why do you have to break my heart like this?

I just can't stop thinking about you. 

You could be my someone  
You could be my scene  
Know that I will save you  
From all of the unclean  
I wonder what you're doing  
I wonder where you are  
There's oceans in between us  
But that's not very far

"Riku, are you listening to me?"

I turn to the source of the voice, with an expression on my face that clearly read "not interested". "Yeah, whatever," I replied.

"It's important that you know these facts," DiZ continued angrily. "You must know what you and Sora will be up against!"

"I already know, okay? I've done all the dirty work for you whilst you just sit there on your computer all day." I snapped back. I pulled my hood up to cover my face and turned around. "I'm going for a walk,"

I walked outside, and looked up at the stars. I laughed bitterly to myself and looked back at the ground. "You could be safe and warm at home, you know," I said to myself. "If you hadn't gone and screwed things up,"

I don't even know _why_ I did it. Closing my eyes, all I can remember is that hurt look Sora last gave me, as I we closed the door to Kingdom Hearts…

I should stop thinking about him. He likes Kairi, anyway. I was always just friend, and that's what I'll be …. Hopefully. He probably won't even forgive me after all that I've done. It's best if I just sink back into Darkness. 

Can you take it all away?  
Can you take it all away?  
When you shoved it in my face  
This pain you gave to me  
Can you take it all away?  
Can you take it all away?  
Well, you shoved it in my face  
This pain you gave to me

I looked back at the stars. It's useless; I can't clear Sora from my mind. I love him, and nothing's gonna change that. I'll just help from the sidelines and then leave when he's reunited with Kairi.

Thinking about him and Kairi hurt. I knew they'd be happy together, and I had no right to break them apart for my own selfish wants.

It hurts too much.

Oh,  
Nobody told me what you thought  
Nobody told me what to say  
Everyone showed you where to turn  
Told you where to run away  
Nobody told you where to hide  
Nobody told you what to say  
Everyone showed you where to turn  
Showed you when to run away

Why did you listen to them, Riku?! You're stronger than that, and you didn't have to listen to Ansem or Maleficent…

But why … why did you do it?

I sighed and stared back up at the stars. It's useless; I can't stay mad at Riku. Hell I can't even _be_ mad at Riku.

My gaze drifted to one star that was shining brightly through the darkness. I stared up at it, wondering where Riku is.

Riku…

Can you take it all away?  
Can you take it all away?  
Well you shoved it in my face  
This pain you gave to me

Sora…

Can you take it all away?  
Can you take it all away?  
Well you shoved it in my face  
This pain you gave to me

Where are you?

This pain you gave to me

This pain you gave to me

Take it all away

Take it all away

This pain you gave to me

This pain you gave to me

Take it all away

This pain you gave to me


End file.
